


Danganronpa: Atarashī chi no kibō

by LepusLied



Series: Class 79 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: The Alternative Universe of Danganronpa: Hanashikotoba no zetsubō where nobody dies and it is just free mode for a week. All other characters who were not given free time events in the original killing game are now featured.





	1. MY FIRST SCHOOL DAY

**Author's Note:**

> This is the archived writings I had left from this time. 2016-2017 were my major Danganronpa times, but now that I have chosen to come back here, I am considering rekindling my interests with the games. So, I will release what is left of the series with the free times events that I didn't put in the story initially. 
> 
> I can't promise it won't be as edgy as the original, because reading back on the first story, it got really edgy at the end. I hope this will be more light hearted, as I won't be editing what I wrote here, and will just release what I had saved.

_Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the most talented of students. Like many more before us, and just like my late cousin, Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa. My name is Moroi Fukawa, the Ultimate Analyst._

* * *

I walked up to the main gate of Hope's Peak Academy. My school life would start here. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I am about to join the very first class 79. It is almost too good to be true, and a bit terrifying. What if my mind goes blank, and I wake up in the school, confused, like the last class. It is almost a thought I wish I didn't ponder. But I put full faith in Naegi Makoto, the new headmaster. He prided himself as being the Ultimate Hope, so I highly doubt a second time.

And like I wished, I stepped inside, nothing happened, I could easily remember where I was, who I was, what I was. I was okay. My footsteps sped up as I moved forward, heading to the front door. I was met by signs and a map upon the entrance wall. Class 79 is to proceed to the third floor. As such, I followed the map, finding the flights of stairs heading through empty halls. As I made it to the top floor, I heard a sound that shook me to the core. A bang.

The door broke open, smoke puffing out of the opening as a man in a suit of armor sat charred on the ground. I ran forward, placing a hand onto his chest in panic.

Moroi: Are you okay?! What happened?

Kakuno: He is fine. Just a minor mistake. He shook the table.

I looked over to a man in a lab coat, a hand placed on his temple.

Kakuno: He needs to watch where he is going next time he is around highly radioactive chemicals.

Klein: Shut it suit, I don't need any lectures!

The man in the Armor sprung up, grinning like nothing had happened.

Klein: I, by the name of knights code-

I just stood, shrugging and walking into the room, slipping past unnoticed as they talked. I wasn't going to get in the middle of this. I moved my way into the back, staying to a corner, but I saw someone had beat me to it, a man in a white suit.

Kokoro: Hello there. I am guessing you are our last student? I am Kokoro Sokkyo. Nice to meet you.

Moroi: I am Moroi Fukawa. I am actually Touko Fukawas cousin. But don't treat me special, please. It is kinda stupid.

Kokoro: Okay. I didn't plan on giving you celebrity treatment. We are all Ultimates, so we are all famous in our own ways. Even if it is a bit strange our reasoning.

I stood a bit shocked, but blushed and chuckled. I guess I was assuming around the wrong people. I felt really embarrassed now, and I felt awkward, but Kokoro kept staring at me with a humored smile. 

Kokoro: Sorry, didn't mean to come off as angsty and cold. I promise I am not that bad. It is nice to make your acquaintance. 

He extended a hand my way, a warm smile spreading his lips like a chimney fire on winter. It was pleasant and soothing. I felt my nerves melt away. I happily took his hand in a loose yet firm grasp. 

Moroi: Well, I am the Ultimate Analyst.

Kokoro: I am the Ultimate Psychologist. My job is to make it easy to talk to me. 

He chuckled softly, I guess he really enjoyed his job then. He seemed sweet, and it was nice to get to meet him properly so early.

Moroi: I can t-

Suddenly, the lights went out. Leaving us in complete darkness. The light of the outside world even darkened with a loud crash. And soon enough, we were all met with light. We all turned to the windows, to see metal shutters covering them from the outside. We were trapped yet again, and a voice played over the school intercom.

Monokuma: Welcome Class 79! I am your headmaster! Monokuma~!

Those were the words that instantly sent me into a deep, guttural despair.

...

...

...

We stood there in complete silence. The room was shaken to the bone as we heard the voice of Monokuma playing around us. It was Kirai who spoke up first.

Kirai: What the fuck is this? You better come out here and explain yourself. Or so help me god, I will hunt you down and bash your fluffy little head in.

And like she asked, Monokuma appeared at the door.

Monokuma: Hey, hey. No need to get so violent. I'm only doing my job.

Kirai: Your job? I don't care what your job is! Get us the hell out of here! I think the world has had enough of your shit!

Suiminkuma: AHHHHHHH~

Moroi: W-what's wrong Kuma?!

Suiminkuma: G-GET THAT DEMON OUT OF HERE!

Monokuma: What~ Me? A demon? That's an exaggeration if I have ever heard one.

Suiminkuma: YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!

Monokuma: Naww, that will be your jobs.

The room fell silent yet again, Suiminkuma stood shaken, hiding his face into Shizuka's arm.

Klein: You don't mean, another killing game...

Monokuma: Yep, and you're the new stars.

Kokoro: No. We aren't that dumb. I highly doubt we would fall for anything you have for us. We aren't lost puppies, and we aren't brainwashed. So, with that, you may as well get the hell out of our way and let us be.

Monokuma stood silent, staring down Kokoro with an almost shock to it's inanimate face.

Monkuma: So. You're truly that stubborn. Fine. I will give you one week. If none of you die, then I will set you free. If you get to the killing, I'll have no choice but to keep it going. So you better hope you are right~

And with that, Monokuma disappeared.

Toshiwaka: What the hell man. This is just ridiculous.

Moroi: Yeah... He really doesn't expect us to follow the same footsteps.

Shizuka: We can't, as we are so in sync, we can't possibly fall into despair so easily.

Seishin: ... Are you kidding me?

We turned to look at Seishin, who held a soft smile to his lips.

Seishin: You are joking right? You are worried? Did you not hear what the dumb bear just said? If we DON'T kill each other for a week, we can live on peacefully like nothing ever happened. So stop thinking about it and just treat this like recess. It is our first school vacation.

With that, the whole room fell into ease. 

Kokoro: Exactly. So, you heard the man. Treat this like a vacation. No school work, and the entire school to ourselves.

I guess... this wasn't as bad as I thought. This is normal. I am surprised at how easy we are getting off... It looks like we met our first eye of the hurricane.


	2. COOL ART PROJECTS

We all stood, enjoying our newfound relaxation time, but a voice cut the silence.

Fujiko: Uhh, maybe we should't just stand around here all day. Maybe we should explore the school a bit. I mean, its not like we have anything else to do.

I looked at the rest of the class, nodding, and it seemed there wasn't any complaints from the rest of the class, and soon enough we were all out. 

...

...

...

Kokoro, Toshiwaka, and Shoko sat in the Cafeteria when I made my way down to the first floor. They were talking among themselves when Shoko noticed me. 

Shoko: Hey Moroi. What did you find?

Moroi: Oh, I found out that the locker rooms were locked. Seems we need a handbook to open them. But we were never given one. 

Kokoro: Same with the bedrooms. Seems we have rooms already, but they are locked when it comes to getting inside.

I looked at Toshiwaka, who seemed to pout some at the situation. 

Moroi: What's wrong Toshi? 

Toshiwaka: Well. I want to take a nap now. And this stupid school doesn't want to let us have a break. It's been three hours.

An announcement played through the monitors on the walls. It was Monokuma.

Monokuma: Announcement all students. Come to the gym for a special welcome.

We all looked at each other, and quickly made out way to the gym.

Once we all made it inside, Monokuma sprung up from the podium. Along with... a large bag?

Monokuma: Hello kiddies! I should properly introduce myself. I am your headmaster. Monokuma! 

Shoko: Get on with it, we already know who you are. Now what do you want.

Monokuma: Well then, aren't we feisty today. Fine, fine. I am here to give you all proper introduction. So...

He threw the bag down to us, which opened to spill a pile of E-Handbooks.

Toshiwaka: Finally! Jesus that was a gift from heaven. 

Monokuma: I figured, every proper student should have a proper way of getting around. And if you were wondering, those are also your room keys. We found the old key to be quite outdated. So your E-Handbook is your savior now. Keep it safe~

I moved in, finding mine and turning it on. It displayed my name, gender, birthday, talent, and my room number. One by one, we all gathered ours, and stood back in line. 

Monokuma: Now, for the next part of your introduction, I want to explain some things. You have access to the entire school. The only locked doors are those that can only be opened by your gender, or by you specifically. That being said, one of you can open a specific door outside your room. It is your job to find out which. And if you want the others to know that you can open that door or not... is completely up to you.

Suiminkuma: Shush you mean bear. I don't want to hear anymore. We don't even want to be here you two tone dummy.

Monokuma: I think differently. Isn't that right Ms.Tanabiku.

Shoko stood shocked for a moment, but guiltily looked down at her uniform.

Shoko: How could I not want to go to the school of the great Kyoko Kirigiri?!

Kamihada: I want to be here too. Just not with a psycho teddy bear on my rump.

Tsuku: Me too. I love meeting new people. Just not in a game where we are forced to end each other like crazies. 

Monokuma stared at Kuma, laughing like an evil mastermind.

Monokuma: Pupupupu. Seems you're the only one who didn't want to be here anime boy.

Shizuka: Quiet you evil demon bear. Heed your insults.

Kuma quickly clung to Shizuka, the monk comforting the now teary eyed boy as Monokuma continued his giggling.

Monokuma: With that, you're all free to go on about your way. Remember, curfew is at 10 PM. So the cafeteria will be locked. 

Akari: Yeah, we know. Can we go now?

Monokuma: Yes, go right ahead children. Your school life awaits you.

With that, we all made our way to our new rooms. Unlocking out rooms, and quickly getting inside.

...

Everyone left the gym, but nobody seemed tired yet. The atmosphere was fairly good. Nobody was worried after what Seishin said, and I don't think any of us had any bad intentions. I tried to find something to do when I was tackled by a flash of green. When I looked down, I saw Tsuku wrapping around my waist, her eyes peeking up at me, a playful smile crept on her face.

Moroi: H-hey Tsuku. Whats up?

Tsuku: You're easy to tackle. And you have no booty. 

I felt her hand squeeze my butt, causing me to shriek in the highest pitch I think I have ever hit. The room looked at me funnily and I felt myself flush like a wild fire. I tapped Tsuku's giggling head with one knuckle.

Moroi: Can you get off of me now?

Tsuku: Fine. But I actually did want to talk to you. So don't be a butt and leave me alone.

She got up, tossing me her room number with a smile before slinking down the hall. 

Shoko: Jeez. You have some pipes on you Momo.

Moroi: Shush. 

I blushed yet again and got back on my feet. But I stared at the number before pocketing it and making my way to the rooms. I looked through the room numbers, finding the one listed, I knocked softly and I heard a light chirp from the other side. Soon enough I was pulled into the room, then onto the floor, and Tsuku was on top of me again, this time biting my nose. 

Moroi: H-HEY! STOP THAT! 

I pushed her off and crawled back. 

Tsuku: Aww, cmon. I just want to have some fun.

Moroi: I don't think biting me is fun. It hurts.

Tsuku: Fine, what do you want to do then?

Moroi: We could talk or something maybe?

Tsuku: Sounds good. What about?

Moroi: I mean... tell me about yourself.

Tsuku: Okay~

Tsuku jumped on my chest again, sitting on my knees.

Moroi: Jeez, you like to sit on me don't you?

Tsuku: You're comfy. Like a big warm pillow. Even if you have no ass.

I rolled my eyes, making myself as comfortable as I could.

Tsuku: So. About myself huh? Well, what do you want to know about?

Moroi: Well, your family to start. What do they do?

Tsuku: My dad died before I was born, so I never got to know him. But my mother is a school teacher for elementary kids in the redeveloping parts of the city. She and I are pretty close, but she never really cared about my art, until I was accepted into Hopes Peak that is. She wanted me to follow her. Which wasn't my job. So, close or not, I had my own passion of arts and wood work. I am the Ultimate Carver, but I am mostly known for my wood whittling, I am the person who hand makes wooden staffs, totem poles, wooden sculptures, and wall designs in some wood based homes. It is rare I do much else, but my skill transfers to other materials, I just don't like the feeling of cutting plastic or stone, so I don't mess with those. I am pretty sure there is an Ultimate Sculptor out there who can deal with that.

Moroi: Oh my. I see. But why the green getup? Don't you kind of look like a gardener?

Tsuku: Well, the dress is because I like bright colors like this, the gloves are for grip, and the bandanna is so I don't inhale saw dust. Does that give good enough explanation of my outfit?

Moroi: I guess so. What about your... uhh...

Tsuku: I didn't give you much room to ask did I? I tried to cover all my bases. So that doesn't give you much of a question pool to follow. Don't worry, I may be energetic and happy, but don't think me stupid. I could outsmart you in a second. 

I was a bit shocked by her words. She was two steps ahead of me it seemed. I felt like she had rung me out over the sink.

Moroi: Are you emotionally stable?

Tsuku looked at me seriously all of a sudden. Like I stuck a cord with her. I was scared now, she got off of my legs and sat next to me, her smile becoming less energetic and more sincere.

Tsuku: Is it obvious? I assume it is, Mr.Fukawa. You felt that switch. I am sorry. I get carried away.

Moroi: So. What is it? What's troubling your mind?

Tsuku: Would you believe me if I said I was depressed?

Moroi: Yes. You put on that fake smile to make others not worry. I get it completely.

Tsuku: I am just... I feel useless. Like I am failing everybody. But hey. I can make them happy with my energy at least. That is fulfilling. But it pisses me off when I am underestimated.

Moroi: I didn't underestimate you. I just didn't expect you to be so prepared and detailed. You didn't surprise me because I thought you stupid, just because you were so quick. Anybody could have been that prepared and shocked me. Unless you were inherently a fast talker, I wouldn't expect so much. But you just threw it all out.

Tsuku: Ahh, good point honestly. I mean, Jesus, it is probably scary to have the hyper chick hopping on you every ten seconds suddenly turn into this intellectual with a mental map of my peers. I should probably calm down.

Moroi: Look Tsuku. You don't need to hide your pain or anything. I want your smile to be genuine. Instead of fake and emotionless. You know? It is much more fulfilling if it means something.

Tsuku blushed and looked down. Her hands locking as she looked the other way.

Tsuku: Good point... but what do you plan on fulfilling with my smiles?

Moroi: Huh?

Tsuku: I turn you on when I tackle you don't I!

Moroi: The hell? What?

Tsuku: Be honest! I make you horny, you like tomboy dominatrix girls that can make you feel like the chick. Don't you.

Moroi: U-uh? Why would...

Tsuku turned back pushing a finger against my nose.

Tsuku: Boop. I was messing with you silly. Even if you did, I wasn't planning on letting you on that easily. You have to work for a girl's panties to drop you dirty birdie.

Her lips were curled in a mischievous smile. A real one.

...

Tsuku and I grew closer I feel.

I reached into my pocket, digging and finding a Bobble Head Tiki Doll.

Moroi: I hope you like it. It's just a little ornament. 

Tsuku: Nice! I am putting on that empty shelf I don't have yet. I'll make it though.

I left her room, the fatigue setting in of a fulfilling first day.


	3. TRANQUILITY IS A DIRTY LIE

When I woke up that morning, things were fairly quiet, I was surprised honestly. I knew I over slept. I could feel it in my bones. But the strange part about it was the smell. Something was... burning? No. It was food. A large array of it. So many different scents and flavours. I quickly sprung out of bed, nearly leaping out of my door on my way to see what was happening. I heard lots of excited chatter in the cafeteria. Laid out along every table was a different course. Pizza, Cake, Grilled Chicken, Steak, Egg Salad, Spaghetti, I couldn't find a end to the different dishes. Walking out carrying them all was Klein, followed by Hayai, and our chef... Kakuno?

Kakuno: Eat up guys, this is all on me. Enjoy your breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and snack. Kosher and Lactose Intolerant are available. All allergies accounted for, and all made of healthy starches.

Shoko: How the hell did you learn to cook like this?!

Kakuno: I had a lot of free time to experiment not only in the lab, but with ingredients and food, along with some other things. When you live on your own rule, you learn to do a lot. 

Shizuka: This is astounding work my friend. I shall indulge as you wish, thank you for such the kind gesture.

Kirai: This is better than any of my family chefs could wish to create. I should hire you sometime after graduation.

Kakuno: As you wish, but I do have my own plans to work in the CDC later in life, so maybe I will just have to visit you some time, won't I Kirai?

She flushed slightly, averting her eyes down to her plate.

Kirai: As you wish, I wouldn't turn down such delicacies. 

The room chuckled at the ordeal, but Kakuno turned to me, waving me forward. 

Kakuno: Come on in Moroi. I made... every meal. So feel free to dig in, this should last all day, cold dishes are placed exactly 20 feet from hot dishes, and moderate dishes are in between that. All government regulated health codes taken into account. 

Moroi: Wow. This is awesome. When did you find the time for all of this?

Kakuno: I woke up a few others to help. Kirai and Hayai were my muscle to get all of the ingredients, Anjiru helped to keep proportions mapped for me, and Akari was our head chef, he kept on most of the cooking, I just tried my best to assist with ingredient lists and motivation.

Akari: He can't motivate worth a damn, but his cooking methods are unbeaten. So I am fine with that.

Kakuno: I am anti-social, so I will take that as a compliment. 

I moved to sit, the open seat was near Fujiko and Shoko, which I gladly took.

Fujiko: Morning Moroi. How are you feeling? 

Moroi: Oh? I am pretty good. Nothing bad has happened, which makes me happy to see. Speaking of which, has anybody seen from Monokuma since yesterday?

Shoko: Nope. He is dead silent.

Fujiko: I am less than worried about it. He can stay gone forever for all I care.

Shizuka: Good point. He is nothing but bad energy.

Suiminkuma: Hehe, I would love to hear about your counters to his bad energy. Do you wack him over the head with that staff to knock some good energy in?

Toshiwaka: Good energy? Nah, just hit him over the head for the hell of it. Damn bear isn't real anyway, he won't mind.

Shizuka: Stop using me as a tool of violence.

Shizuka looked like he was being pressured into doing illegal activity how flushed and nervous he was.

Suiminkuma: Aw, calm down Shizuka, I was just playing. 

Kuma leaned in, hugging onto Shizuka tightly, comforting him fairly.

Toshiwaka: I wasn't! I wanna beat that bear into fur and dust. 

They went on about their conversation. I ate my fair share, everyone chowed down. Mostly Klein and Hayai, they were muscle, but they also ate like Olympians. Their appetite was insane, I think they ate all of the steak in the first 15 minutes. 

...

...

...

After the large lunch, we all made our ways back into the main hall, Klein and Hayai went directly back into their rooms, obnoxious snores were instant. But everybody else was up and alert. I thought I would check on Shizuka after what happened earlier.

Shizuka: Hello brother. How are you doing this fine day?

Moroi: Well, I just thought I would check on you to see how you were feeling after all of this.

Shizuka: Ah, well, if you would like, we can come to the Dojo and speak. We can meditate together.

Moroi: Sounds good.

...

As we approached the Dojo, Shizuka pulled out his E-Handbook. Placing it to the door, and then opening it.

Shizuka: Go figure, I would be lucky enough to earn the Dojo as my personal room.

Moroi: Woah... Did you just find this?

Shizuka: Indeed. I knew it was locked, but my guess would be this was my secret room though. 

He opened it, and sitting on the floor was a pair of leather gloves. His eyes seemed to shoot open.

Moroi: What's with that?

Shizuka: Those gloves...

He walked forward, bending over and slipping them on, they were ribbed at the knuckle, and they had the initials SLA across the top. Shizuka looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Moroi: Is that your initials? 

Shizuka: Yes. They were a gift to me... from the mastermind I guess...

Moroi: You like them I take it.

I chuckled and placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder.

Shizuka: How would they know... I wanted these.

Moroi: I am not sure. But... why do you want them?

Shizuka looked strained, but sighed and turned his head to me. 

Shizuka: Would you believe me if I said I hated the Monk get up?

I was a bit shocked. His voice changed even. He went from that peaceful calm voice into a more... should I say, human tone. He sounded casual.

Moroi: Yes... But why?

Shizuka: I never liked it. I was forced to follow the culture by my father. He is retired monk, who left to "Share" the ideas of the monk lifestyle. Well, I was his proof, he had me, and taught me how to be a monk. I always liked rock music and bikers, yet he said "Become a Monk like me, it will enlighten you beyond bounds." Well here I am now, the most skilled, wise, and young monk. Yet all of this knowledge and wisdom is regurgitated bull that I picked off of old speeches and made sound all old and ancient. Now I am passing by with my wit and acting ability. But hey, it gets me away from the temple, and from my father. So I am happy to have that pleasure.

Moroi: God. That sound like pressure beyond bounds... is being a monk that bad?

Shizuka: No. It is just not what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to dabble in music and acting. I wanted to be a normal teen, and have my punk rock phase. Honestly, I kinda want to be that guy in all leather and a Mohawk with the studded choker and eye liner. It sounds over done and ridiculous, but it has always been something I loved seeing. My dad on the other hand.... he could not be more against that stuff. 

Moroi: Maybe you could be yourself here then. When you return to your father, you can show him the new you. You are still the Ultimate Monk, but you have every right to be the most ultimate version of you. Don't let pressure and labels say what you can and can't do man.

Shizuka: Are you sure?

Moroi: If you want my most honest opinion... you should talk to Toshi and ask for a punk starter pack.

Shizuka laughed goofily, blushing some at the mention of Toshiwaka.

Shizuka: Do you think she would believe me? She might just take it as a joke.

Moroi: You shouldn't be embarrassed. She is exactly what you need. 

Shizuka: I mean... Yeah. You know what. You're right.

Moroi: I know I am. Now go do that.

Shizuka: Not right now. I still wanted to spend time with you ya know.

I nodded, smiling wide as I sat on the ground, crossing my legs and meditating. 

...

 

We had good time, and I think we got really close today.

I reached into my pocket, tugging out a Pair of Sunglasses.

Moroi: Eh, I had these lying around, so I was thinking you would like them.

Shizuka: Aw yeah. I love them. Thanks Moroi.

I left the Dojo, but I still felt there was more to do, I wandered my way back to the main hall.


	4. FAMILY TREE OF THREAD

As I reentered the main hall, I saw that more students had fallen victim to food fueled sleep. All that remained were Kakuno, Shoko, Kirai, Seishin and Kamihada. 

Shoko: Eh, I mean, out of all of my favorite authors, maybe I would go for Keigo Higashino. I love his works.

Kamihada: Isn't he like... sixty?

Kirai: Hey, good authors can be attractive no matter the age.

Seishin: Honestly, I would go for Nanase Ohkawa. She is amazing.

Kakuno: The mangaka?

Seishin nodded quickly, placing a hand on his lap.

Seishin: She always looked cute to me.

Shoko: She kinda looks too young. Eh.

I moved in on their conversation, a raised eyebrow.

Moroi: Uhh, what are we talking about here?

Kirai: We are discussing who we would screw, the topic is Authors. We are all picking our personal most attractive authors.

Shoko: Hmm, which do you like?

Kamihada: Yeah, tell us Moroi, we are curious.

I was a bit lost at the thought, I didn't know many authors by name, just books. I said a name I remembered somewhat off the top of my head.

Moroi: Uhhh, Koji Suzuki?

The room all stood silent for a second before bursting into fits of giggling. Shoko looked like she was close to passing out from laughter.

Seishin: M-Moroi? *Hehe* You k-know that Koji S-s-s..

Seishin fell on the floor laughing, Kirai finished his sentence for him.

Kirai: Koji Suzuki is a fat middle aged man. Please tell us you said that jokingly.

She held a hand over her mouth, keeping her breath calm behind heaving laughter. 

I stood almost mortified at my blunder. I felt my entire body stiffen and my face went pure red.

Moroi: I-I...

Shoko: He doesn't know! This is gold!

Shoko was biting her lip, looking about ready to burst at the seams.

...

After everybody calmed down, the chatter settled among them, and they got into small dissected conversations. The only person who was free to talk was Kamihada, who I gladly approached.

Moroi: Hey Kami, how are you?

Kamihada: Oh? I am wondertastic darling! What brings you to the fashionable side?

Moroi: I was just looking for someone to talk to really. You seemed like a fun option.

Kamihada: Damn right I am! [Bitch I'm fabulous!|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HXwJ1NloPM]

Moroi: Can we go somewhere?

Kamihada: Sure thing Moroi. My room sound good?

Moroi: Oh, sure.

She started to her room without another word, walking briskly and with spunk. It was very feminine and flirty, she had a strut, and I could feel she was trying to show off with a pride she seemed to air freely between her giggles and smiles.

Kamihada: Why do I feel you judging me?

Moroi: Huh?

Kamihada: You're thinking to yourself about the way I walk, judging me for it.

I felt like she was pulling my leg.

Moroi: Oh really? What am I thinking now?

She couldn't be serious. I knew she was just being funny.

Kamihada: You think I am joking about knowing what you're thinking.

I was shocked. I felt my face drain of colour.

Moroi: You're kidding me... You are joking right?

Kamihada: Not at all. I know exactly what you're thinking.

We arrived at her room, and she threw open her door to show a large room, bigger than my own, wall to wall with different patterns. They were fur and cloth and cushion. Each wall was a different material. I was amazed at how detailed and set up she had made her room in such a short time.

Kamihada: I know right? I am really impressive.

Moroi: Okay, how the hell are you doing that?

Kamihada: I am a psychic. I know what you think as you think it. Down to the dot.

Moroi: But... why?

Kamihada: No clue. Just because. Also, no I am not the Ultimate Psychic in disguise. I am the Ultimate Designer through and through.

Moroi: Uhh... I assume you know what I am going to ask next.

Kamihada: It is my family. I was the eldest daughter in my family, and they wanted to put the best to the test, so I was tested for my ability to design clothing. The recruiters were happy to accept me, especially after I made a blanket in the same shade of grey as his pet husky out of synthetic fur, and brimmed the blanket in the same shade of green as his 4 year old sons eyes. I guess he didn't realize I was pandering to his pathological senses. He fell for me in a heart beat, the old pervert was having wet dreams in his head within minutes.

I was at a loss for words.

Kamihada: You don't need to speak.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Kamihada: Seeing is believing honey.

Moroi: Get out of my head woman! Its scary!

Kamihada giggled, she knew exactly what I was going to do before I did it, and it creeped me the hell out.

Moroi: Okay, okay. I am just going to-

Kamihada: Sit on the bed? The floor? The bed? The floor? Leave the room? Cry? Stop thinking?

I just sat in awe as she read my thoughts back at me like a machine.

Kamihada: Sorry love, I will stop.

Moroi: I... uhhh.

Kamihada: They needed a designer. You know? The world would be boring if you knew everything. So I find my pleasure in designing things. Even though I know how they will come out, I know who it will go to, and I know how they will feel about it. When they say the unexpected things like "Why do you do this for me" or such. I know their emotions, but people say things that they don't think about saying, or pay attention to the answer. They are just shocked at my work, so when they say things amongst their amazement, it surprises me too.

Moroi: Damn... so... how do you?

Kamihada: It doesn't work it crowds. Too many thoughts to keep track of. So this school was perfect. New minds, and easy interaction. Just be me and I will be fine. I am not a rude person, I have not really struggled with much, I can always get leisure at my whim. I just try to do it with as much kindness and giving. Seeing I am free to it. I am bound in success from day one.

Moroi: I see. That is interesting really. I am surprised, I know you aren't. But...

Kamihada: You didn't expect this from me. You thought I was just talented naturally, but instead you find I am just manipulating my knowledge to work in everybody's favor. I just like to keep people happy.

Moroi: I can tell. You haven't pulled any black mailing dark secrets forward...

Kamihada: I know you are jealous of Touko, but that is understandable. Don't be self conscious. You are your own person, no matter who compares you to what. You are Moroi Rīdā Fukawa. Nobody else.

I felt my cheeks flush.

Kamihada: Heh, atleast you aren't thinking dirty thoughts. Just cute fantasies. No kissing yet Momo, you are cute, but I think you need to learn more about me before you can get to second base.

Moroi: S-shut up. You really just brought me here to tease me in private.

Kamihada: Darn right I did. You are fun. 

Moroi:Thank you.

...

We got really close, whether I liked it or not.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Long Feather Scarf.

Moroi: Uhh, enjoy.

Kamihada: Lovely accessory dear, its perfecto.

I stumbled out of her room towards my own. It seems tonight was successful over all.


	5. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!

I woke up to the most jarring sound. 

???: YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!!!

I shot up, nearly tripping as I ran into the gym. I saw the rest of the class laughing hysterically, Shoko sat jar agape laughing like an idiot.

Akari: Well, it's my job to be sick.

Shoko: God that was amazing, you are such a dark bastard.

I was stunned at the sight, Akari took the stage, holding a microphone up to his mouth over the others sitting in folding chairs, watching him.

Akari: Ah, look who's late to the comedy show. Welcome Moroi.

Moroi: Uhhh, what? 

Akari: Welcome to the first Hope's Peak Academy appearance of The Ultimate Comedian live. Have a seat, and enjoy.

I moved hesitantly, sitting on an open chair in the middle isle. I watched intently as Akari moved the microphone to his mouth again.

Akari: Good. Now, lets do some starters on our new friend here. I was watching TV one morning at around, lets say three AM, and I heard this moan in the bedroom closet. I was a bit scared, so I got up, went to the wardrobe and pulled out a baseball bat. Opened the closet, and hit the guy inside in the head. He wasn't supposed to wake back up until I was done robbing his house.

I placed a hand over my mouth, gritting my teeth at the turn in his joke. The others around me were laughing freely at his very demented joke, but I even could admit it was charming and delivered well.

Akari: Alright. How about this. My dad and I were going for a walk. I mean, he was barely breathing in a wheel chair, but close enough. Now, I went onto this bridge, and a little girl was running back and forth, wearing a little dress and whatever. But the thing was, she was holding this, cane, or some kind of curved stick. She ended up running back and forth and her stick thing caught on my dad's wheel, and this bitch did a faceplant that looked like she had just fell from the top of a ten story building. She got back up, I swear, she looked like she just got hit by a car, and her eye was all black and red. I just shrugged. My sister wasn't very smart to begin with, but she really looked like she had brain damage now.

I spit on myself by accident. His dark humored turns kept hitting me, it was gruesome, and awful, then funny. It was strange.

Akari: Did I ever tell the story of how my mom lost her virginity? I mean, it is hard to not hear about the mass 1999 infant kidnappings, what do you think the creep who took them did?

It took us all a moment before we all looked at each other, shock was settled in, then we broke out into layered giggles. It was awful in the best ways.

Akari; Don't get me started on....

...

...

...

After the show, we all walked out of the gym in tears. I tried calming down, the lines kept getting better and better as he kept it going. I shook my head, and I felt a body land on my, a giggling mess herself, Anjiru rested on my shoulder.

Anjiru: I can't breath, please help me to my room before I am a shriveled mess on the floor.

Moroi:I got you. 

I calmed my own breathing, Anjiru chuckled every now and then, but she used me as a crutch for her own walking. Soon enough we sat outside her room, and she looked up at me, a smile across her face.

Anjiru: Thank you Moroi, I formally apologize for using you as a balance. Would you like to come inside and rest?

Moroi: I mean, if you want. I don't mind either way.

Anjiru: Well, I am feeling normal for once, so I don't mind a bit of a change in my schedule.

I moved into the room as she opened the door. That was when I saw it. her entire room was diagonal.The end of the bed matched the corner of the wall, and it was like everything had an opposing counterpart. The bed was the center point. 

Moroi: Oh my lord.

Anjiru: Yeah, it is weird sorry. I just enjoy it like this. 

Moroi: Whatever you like, it is your room Anji.

Anjiru: Anj, if you say Anji it is four letters out of my six lettered name, Anj is exactly half of my name shortened.

Moroi: Uhh?

Anjiru looked flushed as she hit herself across the face with one hand, then the other.

Anjiru: God I am so sorry, I can't push my ways on everybody else.

Moroi: Uh, its alright. I understand.

Anjiru: Hey, you think I have talent right?

I raised an eyebrow, she seemed tense.

Moroi: Yes? Why do you ask?

Anjiru: Do I seem weird? Like... off?

Moroi: If we are being honest, yes. I can sense it.

Anjiru: You have power of mind. You can figure things out from every small detail. But I have weakness in mind, I can see the small details too, even when I hate it.

Moroi: So... OCD?

Anjiru: Oh shut up. You knew before hand. I know it.

Moroi: You really do have OCD?

Anjiru: I was diagnosed when I was ten. The school said I had a talent. Not an analytical talent, but a talent similar. But it is just my OCD. That is the most talent I have. I hate it that people say I am talented.

Moroi: Shut up Anji. You are talented. You know you are.

Anjiru: Give me a single piece of proof of that shit then.

Moroi: Well, you are the Ultimate Organizer. I assume you are good at keeping dates, and checks, and you can keep track of things with ease. Actually, let me test it. With just a glance at my person, tell me everything that I am wearing.

Anjiru: Well, that shitty lavender turtle neck, those shit jeans, your Sketchers sneakers, your broken glasses, and the one sock that you aren't matching, plus, no underwear? Really Moroi?

I was stunned.down to the last detail. It may seem obvious some of those, but nobody has even commented on my broken glasses. I usually keep that eye covered by hair.

Moroi: How do you even know I am not wearing underwear?

Anjiru: The fact the front of your jeans don't have that crease of the end of your pant leg, no lining anywhere. And your fly is kinda down enough to where I can see your waist line.

I blushed and pulled my zipper up the whole way. I am happy it hadn't been down any further.

Anjiru: You're a bashful idiot, I hope you know that.

She giggled suddenly, and her cheeks flushed too. I just shuffled uncomfortably. 

Moroi: Heh, thanks for telling me.

...

We got pretty close today.

I dug around in my pocket, pulling out a Small Perfect Glass Vase.

Moroi: I had this little ornament just lying around, so I thought you would enjoy it.

Anjiru: It looks so... symmetrical... I need to examine it.

I left the room giggling, looking around for a moment before snaking my way into the main hall.


	6. IT'S ALL IN THE PSYCHOLOGY

As I made it into the main hall, I saw a small group sitting in a circle, all talking. Suiminkuma, Akari, Shizuka, Tsuku, and Kokoro.

Tsuku: Kuma. Truth or Dare?

Suiminkuma: Dare. Try me.

Tsuku: I dare you to take off your glasses.

Kuma looked like he was about to object, but he hesitantly placed two fingers to his head.

Shizuka: Are you trying to blind the poor guy? You know his eyes are sensitive.

Tsuku: He will be fine, I am only thinking for a few seconds.

Suiminkuma just huffed, pulled the glasses off of his face and stared down Tsuku with his beady black eyes, his mouth curling into a wide sharp grin.

Kokoro: Well then. What an unexpected feature.

Suiminkuma: Good, Tsuku?

She nodded, swiveling her wrist towards him.

Tsuku: Your go.

Kuma turned to me.

Suiminkuma: Moroi, truth or dare.

I flinched when he said my name.

Moroi: Uhh. Dare?

Suiminkuma: I dare you to sit down and play with us.

Moroi: I mean... eh, sure.

I snuck in and sat down next to Kuma.

Suiminkuma: Good. Your turn now.

Moroi: Uhh, Akari. Truth or Dare.

Akari: Truth.

Moroi: When was the last time you saw two dogs going at it in public.

Akari: Shit... uhhh.... Nine months ago in the park at my friend Gabriel's birthday party.

Tsuku: I bet you took pictures.

Kokoro: With Akari's personality, it would be no surprise.

Akari: Oh shut it. Shizuka. Truth or Dare.

Shizuka: Truth. I have nothing to hide.

Kokoro: I highly doubt that.

Akari: How often do you look at porn? And if we find out you're lying about it later, we will beat your ass.

Shizuka stared at Akari with that unwavering smile for almost a solid minute before he spoke.

Shizuka: Depends on how often your mother starts up her cam shows.

The rest of us bursted into an erupting crowd of "OOOOOH"s. Akari narrowed his eyes at Shizuka, crossing his arms.

Suiminkuma: Daaamn Akari, you just got shit on. Ultimate Comedian meets the Ultimate Roast Champion.

Shizuka: Oh, and for my real answer. Enough as to where I know Moroi's cousin has a real fanbase among yuri artists.

I put a hand up to object, but I just let my arm fall in acceptance to the fact that Touko has a lot of perverted fanboys.

...

As our game ended, we all broke off into groups. Shizuka and Kuma like always, Akari and Tsuku, and it left me and Kokoro.

Moroi: Hey, we should hang out Kokoro. How about it?

Kokoro: I have nothing better to do, so gladly.

I started walking, it seemed he lagged behind me. When I stopped, so did he. Was he following me? Hmm.

Moroi: So, Ultimate Psychologist? What exactly do you do?

Kokoro: I am a Psychologist. I help people rethink their problems and help them through their tough thoughts. Things that make you hurt inside.

I moved to my room instead of his, letting him in to my pretty basic set up. It was not at flashy as anybody may expect, it was the base room, give or take a few books littered on the floor. I sat on my bed, and Kokoro just leaned on the wall.

Moroi: So, how is everything with your home life.

Kokoro: Good.

Moroi: Just good?

Kokoro: Yup.

Moroi: Uhh, how about this school. I know it isn't what we expected, but how do you feel about everything?

Kokoro: Shoko is nice, and Anjiru. They seem extremely well off and talented. Along side Kirai and Fujiko as well. They all seem like very rational people.

Moroi: You seem to think highly of the females here. Hmm? You crushin on somebody?

Kokoro: Not really. You?

I felt like my conversation was shot down by a sniper.

Moroi: I mean... no? I haven't even been here a week, so I don't have real eyes for anybody exactly.

Kokoro: Hmm. I see.

Moroi: Okay, can you stop being so damn analytical?

Kokoro looked taken aback by my statement.

Kokoro: What? I wasn't... was I?

Moroi: Yes. You are hella cold and distant. You are all soft spoken and quiet like you're afraid to talk to me or something.

Kokoro: I am sorry. I am mentally treating this like a therapy session. I didn't mean to. Forgive me.

Moroi: Do we need to talk about that? You don't seem really as happy as you come off. Are you okay?

Kokoro: I am alright. I can assure you of that. What makes you think that?

Moroi: It is like you study everybody. Not really intentionally, but you do it in general. Like you don't care about anything but what you're learning.

Kokoro: Do you want the honest truth or the dumbed down truth?

Moroi: Honest. Don't bullshit me please.

Kokoro: I am never happy often. I am extremely apathetic. Unfeeling. Call me a Sociopath, as you please.

Moroi: A Sociopath? You're a Psychologist.

Kokoro: It is called me using my nature to help others with fact and logic in a way that I get my job done, and they feel the need to come back as I see fit. It is called gaining trust. I call you my friends until you give me a reason not to. I am not sad at your loss.

Moroi: Well. That... explains things...

Kokoro: Sorry for making you uncomfortable. I don't enjoy this mind set. Seeing I study so many psychological disease like this, I am not blind to my actions, I just can't help them. So instead I hide them to make everybody I come in contact with happy. Then I am not a waste or nuisance others, and can live a meaningful life.

Moroi: At least you have a good outlook on it.

Kokoro: That is all I need to feel a little more human.

...

We got pretty close that night.

I slid my hand in my pocket, tugging out a Mood Ring.

Moroi: I hope this is useful.

Kokoro: Heh, its like a gag gift. I love it.

Kokoro left the room smiling, and I laid on the bed, resting my eyes for the night.


End file.
